Shishio Lives?
by mynamebecait
Summary: While settling down after two long years, will the return of an enemy force Kenshin to go insane? Or will the power of love rescue him?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello, fellow readers

**Author's Notes**: Hello, fellow readers. I feel a little embarrassed at attempting for the second time to write a fanfiction. Hopefully, I will not disappoint anyone in doing so. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, I wrote a story about four years ago under a different account. It was about the return of Shishio. I'm going to try for the second time. Wish me luck.

Please know that reviews/comments on my style, diction, plot, or anything else that comes to mind is welcomed very much. Thank you.

**Summary**: While settling down after two long years, will the return of an enemy force Kaoru to abandon her love for Kenshin, or will it bring her even closer to the man she's always loved?

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters. If I did, I wouldn't need to write fanfictions!

Chapter One: The Kidnap

The sun was setting, showing brilliant hues of pinks, purples, and oranges in the sky. The Kenshin-gumi was sitting in the Kamiya dojo, happily waiting for the food to be ready. As usual, Kenshin was cooking the dinner, Kaoru and Yahiko were setting the table, and Sanosuke was lounging around.

Kenshin's POV

I took a spoonful of the miso soup I was making out of the bowl to test it. I took a sip, and my insides were jumping with joy.

'_I can still make good miso soup after all these years.'_ I thought to myself.

I noticed the absence of Kaoru-dono, so I momentarily walked away from the stove to glance around the room.

"Kaoru-dono, where are you?" I waited for her response, but it did not come. So, I tried again. "Kaoru-dono, are you there?" It took a few more seconds until I heard her familiar voice respond to my question.

"Yes, Kenshin! I'm just going to rest for a bit until dinner is ready." She responded.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono. I will come for you when dinner is ready." I nodded and smiled my rurouni smile to no one in particular. My senses told me that something was wrong, but I brushed it off, like I had done with the lint on my shoulder.

Kaoru's POV

I walked to my room, and joyously awaited my bed. A few minutes of sleep was all I needed after a long day at the Akabeko. I gladly took a couple shifts there because Tsubame needed to rest from her slight illness.

'_Just a little bit more, and I will be in heaven._ I dreamily sighed at the thought of sleep.

I opened my shoji doors when I noticed that everything was out of order. My first instinct was to search the room for missing things, but my mind was telling me to just rest and think about it later. I gave in to my mind, and slowly made my way to my futon. As soon as I sat down, I felt a presence near me. I jerked around to be surprised by one hand snaked around my waist, and another on my mouth. I could tell it was a man by his calloused fingers gripping my waist. I tried to scream, but it was futile. He punched me in the stomach and I fell onto the floor. The last image I had before I fell into a deep slumber was of me struggling to call out his name.

"Ken…shin. KEN…shin!" I was silenced when my attacker gagged me with a cloth.

Normal POV

The attacker made sure to leave a note behind before whisking off into the streets with his hostage in his arms.

Kenshin's POV

I made my way back to the kitchen to finish the rest of the meal. A while later, I asked Sano and Yahiko to put the things on the table while I went to go wake Kaoru-dono up.

"Kaoru-dono, dinner is ready!" I called out to her. She didn't respond, and that feeling of uneasiness crept back into me. I walked a little faster until I made my way to her room.

"Kaoru-dono, I'm coming in." I made my presence known before I opened the doors. When I did, she was not there. I frantically searched around the room, observing the mess that was scattered around the floor. My eyes laid on a piece of paper on top of her bed. I quickly grabbed it and opened it up.

_Dear Battousai,_

Having trouble finding your beloved woman? Don't worry. She is in the capable hands of my guards. If you ever want to see her again, come to Kyoto and we'll settle this for good.

I read the bottom line and mouthed out each word.

'Your enemy, Shishio.'

I panicked as a million images raced through my head at once. I almost lost control as my eyes flickered between violet and amber. I could feel my blood boiling inside of me, but I tried to control it.

Normal POV

Sano and Yahiko were getting impatient, and decided to see what was going on. Sano, who got up first, walked down the hallways, and made his way to Kaoru's room.

"Kenshin, what are you…" He stopped mid-sentence to notice that there was no Kaoru in the room with Kenshin. "Kenshin, where's jou-chan? I thought she was in here with you?" He stood there in shock.

Yahiko looked into the room and also held the same reaction as Sano.

Kenshin looked down, turning around and hid his eyes from Sano's view. He tried to regain his composure and put on his rurouni smile again.

"It seems she has gone to visit Megumi-dono at this late hour." Kenshin tried his best to hide his fear.

Sano, not believing Kenshin stepped closer to him and tried to ask for the second time where Kaoru was. "Kenshin, I'm not playing around here. Where is jou-chan? It's not like her to leave so late at night. Are you telling me the truth?" Sano's voice was filled with concern, and a hint of disbelief.

"As I said before, Sano, she went to Megumi-dono's. She forgot to pick up some medicine for the house and thought it was best to pick it up now." He tried so hard not to break down in front of Sano. His eyes were still flickering, only now with more amber present in his eyes.

Instead of arguing with Kenshin, Sano decided it was best if he dropped the conversation. He ignored it, and tried his best to calmly walk back to the table where the heavenly food was set. The three of them gave thanks for the food and ate in silence for the next half hour.

Sano's POV

'_Man, I still don't believe Kenshin. He's hiding something from us. I just can't figure out what it is._ I scrunched my eyebrows together as I shoveled food into my mouth.

The look on Kenshin's face made me really worried. Jou-chan could be hurt somewhere in an alley for all I know. I just don't know how to get the information out of him.

I sighed and continued to eat as if there was nothing bothering me.

Normal POV

After dinner was over, Kenshin excused himself from the table as Sano and Yahiko unwillingly put the dishes away. They gave Kenshin a side-eye until he was out of sight. Soon after, Sano slapped Yahiko out of his reverie.

"YAHIKO! Haven't you noticed anything weird about Kenshin tonight?"

"Duh! It's kind of obvious that Kenshin was out of it. Ever since he walked out of busu's room, he hasn't been able to look up." Yahiko almost shouted.

"Be quiet! I don't want Kenshin to hear us talking about him." Sano slapped Yahiko for the second time. "I think something fishy is going on. Let's just wait for tomorrow morning to discuss it with him. Maybe he'll be a little more friendly in the morning."

Unfortunately, Sano was too late.

Kenshin's POV

After dismissing myself from the table, I walked to my room and opened the shoji doors. There lay my sakabatou in the corner. It hadn't been used since the battle with… well, his name did not need to be mentioned as of right now. With three strides, I made it to the corner and grabbed my sakabatou. I put it on my hip, and closed my shoji doors. After a few minutes, I left a note for Sano and Yahiko to read in the morning, and immediately after I slipped out of the dojo to find Kaoru-dono.

"I don't understand," I whispered to myself, "how this could've happened." I massaged my temples.

'_Why?'_ Was all I could say. Over and over, the word kept playing in my head like a broken record.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, with panic racing through my head.

"Kaoru-dono. I'm coming for you…"

So, guys and gals. That was the first chapter. How was it?

Suggestions or comments? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Well, a fast update, yes

**Author's Notes**: Well, a fast update, yes? It's only because I have so much time on my hands before summer school starts. Yuck. School.

**Summary**: While settling down after two long years, will the return of an enemy force Kenshin to go insane? Or will the power of love rescue him?

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, K&K will never be mine. :(

Chapter Two: The Search

Kenshin's POV

After a tiring night and day of wandering, like the way my life used to be before I met Kaoru-dono, I found a small inn that was beckoning for me to stay. I was too afraid that if I didn't make it in time, Kaoru-dono would be injured. Or worse. I shook the feeling off and ignored my indulgence of sleep. I couldn't sleep on an empty stomach, anyways. My brain had shut down ever since I read the note from… _him._ Just when I thought life was beginning to turn for the better, he comes back from the dead. Literally.

"Excuse me, Sir. Could I bother you for a second? I know it seems selfish of me to ask you, but…can…you…" The young lady asking for my help slowed her speech down, as if she was scared of me. It took me a few seconds to register that my eyes were as cold as ice, and as hot as the raging fires of hell. I squeezed my eyes shut and they turned back to their normal, vibrant violet. The lady stumbled back a few paces as if she had seen a ghost. Or worst. A killer. I smiled and gave her my famous rurouni smile, but it wasn't enough for her unsteady nerves to calm down. She continued to pace backwards as I gave her a dumb expression on my face.

'_Nice one, Kenshin. You really know how to steal a woman's heart, don't ya?'_ I could hear my other half speaking to me.

'_That is enough, Battousai. I have only called on you for one reason, and until that particular time comes, I will not allow you roam around Kyoto. Scaring people can actually land you in jail these days.'_

I closed my eyes and continued my brisk pace down the street. My patience was getting thinner, and I could tell Battousai was itching to get out. I brought the note out, and looked at it again. The seal on top of the envelope had a snake on it, with two flames attached to its body. I recognized it, but I couldn't remember where it came from. Instead of wandering around aimlessly, I decided to call on a friend to help me.

'I do believe I haven't seen this man in quite some time. I'm sure he will be happy to see me.'

Wrong. He was sitting by the fire, drinking a whole jug of sake as usual. My presence only two feet away from didn't seem obvious enough to him, so I sat down on the stub next to his.

"Hello, master. It has been a while, has it not?" I looked up and I waited until he finished the last of his sake.

Normal POV

The old man of about 40 years of age put down his empty jug on the floor, and lazily looked down at a young man who happened to find himself next to him. The man blinked a couple times before he suddenly felt an urge to sleep. Right in front of Kenshin.

"Oro?" A non-word escaped from Kenshin's mouth. "Master!" He shook the man's chiseled shoulders, trying to knock some sense into him.

After a few hours of splashing water, and a couple of dunks in the river, Kenshin's master finally awoke with a splintering headache.

"It's nice to see you aren't dead, Hiko." Kenshin smiled.

Hiko's POV

I gave my stupid apprentice one look and snorted.

"Why are you here? I thought I got rid of you years ago." I looked down at the ground and drew circles in the dirt.

"Are you not happy to see that I am alive and well?" Kenshin questioned me.

"That has no relevance to what you are really here for, is it?" I looked up with lazy eyes. "Don't tell me you've found another one of your enemies again." I cocked one eyebrow up at him.

"That is precisely why I'm here. I need to know if you know anything about…" Kenshin stopped to catch his breath before uttering his name, "about… Shishio." His eyes narrowed into amber slits.

I could tell the Battousai in him was surfacing, so I decided to get up and walk back to my house.

"Where are you going, master?" Kenshin's question was cold, and edgy.

"We need to discuss this at my house. I wouldn't exactly call this one of the more private areas in the city." I continued to walk on the path, with Kenshin following right behind me. Ten minutes later, both of us were sitting around the fire, not saying a word. I decided to break the ice.

"So, are you going to tell me the real reason why you're here, or are you just going to sit there and stare at the ground all night?" My voice boomed, breaking the silence.

"Master," Kenshin looked up with those same angry slits, "it is extremely important that you tell me anything you know about his whereabouts."

My instincts were telling me that he was not only back for the return of Shishio, but another life as well. "Could you tell me a little more about the reason you are here? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" I reached for another jug of sake.

"You know why I'm here, Master. Don't tell me your informants haven't given you a clue as to why I'm here. Tell me all that you know about him. Now." His voice was more demanding, as if the world was about to end.

"Alright, my stupid apprentice. I guess it is about time you heard the real story." I stopped to take a sip of my sake, and then I put my jug down. "As you know, a couple of years ago you came here to defeat Shishio. What you didn't know was that he survived the burning fires of hell that surrounded him at the pinnacle of his own death. Shishio made sure that if the time came for his destruction, it would not be at that time. Although he may have told you that that particular battle was going to be the end, he was surely lying. About a month before the battle, his soldiers constructed together something more powerful than any human could possess. The technology used on this "iron suit" was far beyond Japanese technology. He went to the West to find a scientist to construct something we like to call "Hell on Earth."" I paused for dramatic effect. "Unfortunately he could not unleash something like that so late in the game, and he instead risked his life to protect his secrets by battling with you. I've heard of rumors of the powers it possesses. Not even guns of our modern age can stand up to it. It's something the devil he himself created. I assume he's ready to test it out on you. He's had plenty of time to work out all the mishaps it could possibly get into." I paused again to gulp down my sake. "As much as I hate to admit it, this iron suit could possibly kill you. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into this time. Technology is advancing at a fast rate. You won't be able to withstand everything they throw at you sooner or later."

I looked at Kenshin and he was still in his sitting position with his eyes locked on mine. I waited for him to say something, but all he could do was gaze at the floor. Suddenly, something wet hit the ground. I tried to find the source, only to discover that it was Kenshin that was the one with flowing tears. Tears of fear. I could tell they were stinging his eyes, making it hard for him to look up at me. I left the hut to attend to some of my chores and wait for Kenshin to finish.

The sun had sunk below the horizon a long, long time ago and I was still sitting outside waiting for Kenshin. The sight of him crying like that made me really sad. Of course I would never admit it.

Kenshin's POV

After I cried out all the energy I had in me, I grabbed a cup from the table and poured water into it. I drank some of it, relieving my dry lips of its thirst, and splashed some of it onto my face. I felt strength returning into my body, so I walked outside. There, my master was making another one of his pots. I stared at his craftsmanship and admired it for a few minutes. I was interrupted from my reverie when Hiko spoke up.

"Are you ready for this battle, Kenshin?" Emotions were masked behind his boring façade.

"Yes, master. I'm prepared for anything at this point. Take care, and thank you for everything." I ended my conversation with him by turning on my heels and dashing off into the night.

I walked back into the city. It was still nighttime yet there were so many people out and about. I thought to myself if everything was going to be all right.

Meanwhile…

Normal POV

Sano and Yahiko woke up the next morning finding no Kenshin or Kaoru in the Kamiya dojo.

"Dammit!" Sano punched the wall. "I knew we should have stayed up! Now that Kenshin's gone, how are we going to find him?" He stared at Yahiko.

"Don't blame me! I didn't do anything!" Yahiko put one hand on his hips and the other hand pointed a finger at Sano.

"Well, there's no point in blaming each other. We should go check with Megumi before we head out and try to find Kenshin and Kaoru." Sano pursed his lips together.

Yahiko nodded and ran to the training room to find his bokken. It was leaning on the wall next to the door. He left it there for the morning when him and Kaoru usually practiced. This was no usual day, and certainly no usual situation.

Sano grabbed a few of his belongings before calling to Yahiko and sprinting out the door.

"Do you have any clue as to where they might be, Sano?" Yahiko questioned.

Sano scrunched his eyebrows together in deep thought. "Well, the last battle I can remember is from that snake, Shishio." He stopped to think about any other enemies before he went on. "But, that's impossible. We know he died." Sano had a feeling that it might've been Shishio that kidnapped Kaoru, but brushed it off.

Yahiko stared up at Sano as they were sprinting to Megumi's. He could sense something wasn't wrong, but he decided not to speak up.

'_Kaoru, Kenshin, where are you?'_ Yahiko squeezed his eyes together, hoping that when he opened his eyes they would pop out right in front of them. Unfortunately, no one did. He heavily sighed and continued to run with Sano. "After Megumi's, we should head over to Dr. Genzai's and maybe even the Akabeko just to make sure, Sano."

"Mmm…" Was all Sano could say at the moment.

OK, seriously? I suck at writing long chapters.

Suggestions or comments? Click the review button! Muchas gracias.


End file.
